


YEARNING

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: CROSS POLLINATION-IF YOU USE IT PLEASE CREDIT ME!, Desire, Explicit Sex, F/M, I Love You, IN CHAPTER 3 RYAN DOESN'T DIE, Longing, M for language, M/M, Yearning, wanting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Alternate versions sometimes mingled with canon of mult-fandomsCHAPTER 1-STATION 19 AND WE YEARN (SURERRA/VICLEY/MARINA)CHAPTER 2-BLINDSPOT THE RIGHT CIRCUMSTANCE (REPATA)CHAPTER 3-STATION 19 (I WISH IT WAS ME (SURRERA +  PAST RANDY)
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Natasha “Tasha” Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 36





	1. AND WE YEARN...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sexual doings by first ANDY and SULLIVAN, who agree to week long  
> separation, and end up not being able to stick to it. Lucas Ripley is ready to give up  
> his career for the woman he loves, and Marina try something new in the bedroom.
> 
> M for LANGUAGE AND SEX

She yearns for his love, for his touch; she sometimes feels a like a cat that was always twining around ankles, 'meowing Pet me, pet  
me, look at me, love me....this past weeks she imagines must be the toughest week of her 31 years on earth- not touching him. Not talking  
to him. WAITING-until...until she could wait no longer.

'We agreed on a week to settle our minds', he'd said. She replied that regrettably, she cannot comply with that agreement. Under her over-  
coat she wears nothing except the type of lingerie that she knows excites him: bra, garter belt, thong, stockings, heels-all lace, all in 'engine' red,  
save for the hosiery and heels (black)...Andy smirks when his member fills with blood, hard and throbbing within seconds. Kneeling, then slinking  
closer to her husband, she licks her red lips lasciviously, the fingers of one hand wrapping around the glorious cock she's missed so much..."MINE!"  
she breathes, before taking it into her mouth. What needs, and wants...she's yearned for this, even as she's sucking him...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**During Victoria's indiscriminate hook up phase, she inadvertently rolled around with David Mayhorn, who was also seeing**  
**Lucas' sister Meggie-cross pollination!...Megan, Jennifer, and Loren are still pissed about it: to Dave and Nate it's hilarious...**  
**Lucas is caught in the middle, between family and the woman he doesn't feel he can LIVE WITHOUT**

"I'll retire if I have to-resign. But before I do, I'll make sure that our relationship won't stand in the way of your promotion possibilities."

"NO, Lucas! You have worked more than TWENTY YEARS to get to where you are, achieved your dream job; your sisters already hate me, and  
you leaving the department now just fuels that fire."

"They'll settle down eventually. My sisters-they are intelligent, reasonable women. Once they mull through it, they'll see that you aren't the type  
to just jump into bed with whomever... _ANYMORE_ ! "He grins crookedly, adorably.

"I don't want you stay or go, because of me. I'll still need you. If you want to go, do it because it's time. I'll be Right Here, whatever you decide.  
And by the way-if you ever want me to jump into YOUR BED again, you have some making up to do!”

A fire lights in his bright blue eyes when they rove over the neatly trimmed arrow of pubic hair that came to a point right over her clit-he can  
clearly see her swollen and slightly parted labia pressed against the thin fabric of her g-string. Crooking her finger, she slid the material to one side.  
Propped on his elbows, he sniffs in her musky aroma...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I miss you SO MUCH during the day, or when you are overnight, My Love. I know that you are letting your light shine...I just miss it when that light  
isn't shining one me... _ONLY ON ME ."_  
Carina DeLuca

Last night their usual bedroom antics took a BIG SWERVE out of the normal: Normally more assertive than Maya in these matters, Carina produced  
a coil of soft rope, a paddle, and various sex toys. "You have been very naughty, Cara Mia, but I will forgive you if your punishment like a good  
'sub'..."

Maya kneels on the bed, facing away from Carina. "Have you ever allowed someone to spank you, Maya-man or woman?"

"No."

"Oh...you are in for a treat-I will go softly to begin; by the time I increase the intensity, the pain and pleasure meld together; you'll see..."

Suddenly Maya experiences the first smack from paddle on her firm left buttock; shockingly her pussy begins to get wet...


	2. THE RIGHT CIRCUMSTANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short offering: this one is BLINDSPOT (REPATA ) with some sex spooned-  
> in (AU of season 2, the next to last episode of that season. We deviate substantially  
> from that episode, and the season finale (SPOILER: Zapata does tell Reade about her  
> mission with HCI Global).

The desire for her is rooted deep in his bones; when they parted the pain was PHYSICAL, palpable. She's everything a woman SHOULD BE, in his  
eyes...that night after their kiss in the locker room, she is at his door, and she blurts out the reason for her visit before he can think to ask:

 _"I'm tired of thinking about it-WONDERING ABOUT IT-I'm tired of loving you and wanting you, and pretending that I don't YEARN_  
_for you every moment of every day_ ...and they yank, pull, TEAR at one another's clothing, to get to what they've building toward since  
_the day they met...no foreplay, just HER on her back, thighs high HIM rigid as a steel pole...DIOS, 'sta GIGANTE!: but the pleasure melds with the_  
_slight discomfort to get her blood boiling, and her engine revving into the red zone..._

The second and third time they take their time, discovering what each of their preferences in the bedroom: licking his balls and perineum are  
favorites of Reade's; she favors finger(s in her pussy and a pinky in her anus during oral...doggy style is the position of both, with 'female on top  
a close second to 'cowgirl'...by morning both are sated and worn out.

When he returns with coffee from the kiosk in his building's lobby (boujee!!) she says, "Reade: this has to be kept QUIET, I MEAN IT: that was a  
'show' with Keaton yesterday. I'm going 'under' with HCI Global for CIA. Only three people know about it: Keaton, me, and now YOU. I was told to  
cut all ties, to tell no one about this mission...but there are no more secrets between us-NO MORE LIES, or lies by omission starting now. Agreed?

"Did you expect me to say no?"


	3. I WISH IT WAS ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of when Pruitt convinced Ryan to return to Seattle and pledge his love to Andy; per  
> the retired Captain all would be roses and sunshine once Ryan and Andy re-unite.  
> Except that Andy is with Sullivan now, and Pruitt's machinations have been for naught. Poor Ryan...

**-SAN DIEGO, CA: RYAN TANNER AND JENNA MATSON RESIDENCE-**

Jenna's out (women only) and Ryan's not expecting anyone, but is pleasantly surprised to welcome Pruitt Herrera into his home. As His own dad is a sort  
of shady character (read criminal) Pruitt is a friend and a Father Figure. The older man accepts a beer and as is his way, gets directly to the point of his visit: "I  
need you to come back, son. Come back to Seattle. Be in Andy’s life again. Be there for her when I go."

Ryan hedges: "Welll...you know that I love her, Pruitt..."

"I do...I do know that", Pruitt concedes.

"...I have a new life, and Andy has her thing with Sullivan, which I understand is going well for her."

"My son, listen to an old firefighter: ALWAYS TELL THE WOMAN. TELL MY DAUGHTER HOW YOU FEEL. You take a plane, you let her know-  
I have known Andy her whole life...she'll respond."

"I don't know..."

"Forgive me, but you're not in love with Jenna; I'm sure of that...and you just admitted that you ARE in love with my Daughter. And you're hesitating WHY?"  
How's this...I'll buy the ticket."

"No, no that's not"-

"It's already done." Smiling, he hands the younger man a one wayround trip ticket to Seattle. "That's how confident I am that you'll be staying there-with her."

**-SEATTLE WASHINGTON: ANDREA HERRERA'S APARTMENT-**

"RY...HEY...wh-what are you doing here?"

"I can't visit my best friend/slash ex-lover?"

"Yeah, of course...um, wait-was that a scream!?

Unhosltering his sidearm, Ryan says "Stay behind me." They move down the hall and the cry comes from next door again."MA'AM?! SEA-I  
MEAN POLICE DEPARTMENT-ARE YOU INJURED?"

"I-I CUT MY WRIST-THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!"

"OK-we're coming in!"

Inside they find a single Mother of two small children with a severely cut wrist. As Andy tends to her wound she mentions the need for the Woman to seek further  
treatment at Grey-Sloan; as she starts to call for a private ambulance, the neighbor confesses to not having medical insurance. "Ryan, please call my Dad". In response to  
his confused expression, she hisses. "I'll explain later-dial my Dad, press SEND-PLEASE!"

When the elder Herrera arrived, the chill between him and his daughter is apparent to Ryan. Pruitt assures the Woman that he can transport her under an alias; he and his  
colleague quickly stabilize the woman. They place the patient's infant on her chest and are gone. Pruitt having barely glanced in his Daughter's direction. She and Ryan agree to  
remain onsite to clean up and attend to the small child left behind.

"You know Andy, whatever happened with you and your dad …you two always seem to work it out. It's always SOMETHING between you two...

"He called me a slut. Not in those words, but he alluded to it.", Andy interrupts.

"Oh...ahhh...hmmm. DAMN."

"Yeah."

Jokingly, Ryan asks "Were you being a slut? Hey, sluts have all the fun. I am pro slut. Is it Jack again?

"No." And she blushes from the tops of her shoulders to the tips of her ears....the young man has seen this before.

"Sulli-van, then?"

Andy jerks around, nearly dropping the bloody plates she's been cleaning. "Wha...How did you know that? And why does everyone say his name like that?"

"Like _what_? And don't try to change the subject-I know your tricks!"

"SULLI- _VAN_ ", she explains. "And you don't know ALL my tricks!"

"Hoho-ho! FIRST: he's a big 'MAMA-JAMA'...that's why the two syllables; SECOND: I KNOW YOU. I see things. Do you forget that I'm a trained observer  
of shit? Your captain though, yeah, that would piss your dad off.

"It isn't to piss my dad off, Ry. He did accuse me of crapping where I eat though and staining his 'legacy'... about SULLIVAN, though... with Sullivan, it’s  
something I’ve never felt before. I can't sleep or eat...I can't keep my mind on the job...and he loves me too; he's as much in love with me as I am with him, and  
it’s like a feeling I can’t shake-I DON'T WANT TO SHAKE...but there's 'regs' (regulations) and we can't be together openly... " the stricken expression on her best  
friend's handsome mug actually hurts her heart. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry Ry. I-I didn't think!"

He rallies and offers a weak smile: "So you fell in love with him? You crapped where you eat."

"I did."

"I'm happy for you...and I'm NOT happy for you...you know? Because I wanted it to be ME."

She blinks away sudden tears. "I DO know. Starting with the 'puppy love' in high school, and then what came after...had a lot to do with _proximity_ , Ry...  
the 'hot neighbors kids as boyfriend and girlfriend', then the hot singles 'mingling' because of proximity, and familiarity...and comfort. And you are SO GOOD at  
what you do", she cracks, making him grin as well. "I sense that you are in love with me, but I can't return that love, Ryan. I wish that I could, but I can't."

"Yeah. I see the way your whole expression transforms when you say his name, or talk about him. It's fine, be happy, Ands."

Gently, she asks "Now what?"

"Now I go back to SD and make it work with Jenna. I'll never love her the way that I do you, but I can see myself making a life with her."

"She's good to you?"

"Yeah...Yeah she is."

"Don't...hate me Ry. Try not to hate me?"

"Heyyyy", he assures her. "NEVER THAT."


End file.
